The accident
by Grace DragFilia
Summary: Natsu bring Lucy to work but in the time of work there are accident that make her have amnesia and Lucy ended up beeing with Gray. and who is the father of her baby ? NaLu story
1. Chapter 1

Lucy and Natsu go on a request together (they already a couple) the request is to kill the snow dragon in mount Hakobe but because Lucy is easily drained her magic she couldn't move and Natsu is beeing thrown by the dragon to a stone . in that time the dragon saw Lucy that already out of magic and throw her into the mountain of rock. and Natsu got very angry because of it Natsu get very mad because of that and killed the dragon him self . and then run to Lucy and say...  
Natsu : Lucy ... are you alright (worried)?  
Lucy : N-n-na-Natsu i-it's o-okay i'll b-be fine  
Natsu : what do you mean it's okay  
Lucy : I'm going to sleep okay  
after that Natsu lifted Lucy and put her in his back of course he will bring the dragon to the request sender get the paycheck and run to the guild and scream ..  
Natsu : Mira please help me treat Lucy wound (while running to the medical room)  
Mira run as fast as she could and treat Lucy's wound as fast as she can she know that Natsu really worried about Lucy after done Mira go out and leave the two of them alone after Mira gone Natsu cry and said ...  
Natsu : Lucy.. I'm sorry that i couldn't save you ... so Lucy please wake up  
he is really sad and even stay there for more than a week Mira only bring him some food and drink 3 times a day she really sad seeing Natsu like that after two week Mira said ...  
Mira : Natsu , you need to find a job soon your wallet is empty ! (using woried tone)  
Natsu : but i want to be by her side when she wake up! (sad tone)  
Mira : It's okay i will take care of her for you  
Natsu : thanks (kissing Lucy's forehead)  
after that he go outside using his sad face  
after 1 year she didn't even open her eyes even once until one day Natsu...  
Mira : aren't you tired waiting for her to wake up it's already a year  
Natsu : why do i get tired of waiting ? what do you mean by that Question i will never leave my girlfriend alone and i will be by her side when she woke up  
when Natsu turn arround she saw Lucy opened her eyes Natsu said...  
Natsu : Lucy you finally wake up  
Lucy : who are you and who is Lucy ?  
Mira take Natsu outside and say ...  
Mira : Natsu ,i think she get amnesia  
Natsu : what is amnesia ?  
Mira : that's mean she couldn't remember anything from her past so we must introduce our self to Lucy like before  
Natsu : what so she don't remember that she is my girl friend ?  
Mira : sorry to say it but yes  
after a month Lucy already know how she usually react, her magic, and almost all Fairy Tail guild member . every thing is back to normal except that Lucy is dating with Gray they were look so happy but Natsu is suffering because he had to hide his real feelings towards Lucy..  
Mira : Natsu when are you going to tell her about your relation ship ?  
Natsu : no i will not tell her i don't want her lose hersmile again  
Mira : he will be mad at you if she remember everything and you don't tell her that you guys are couple !  
Natsu : thanks for the advice and bye  
he don't realize it but he is walking towards Lucy house ... when he realize he already inside Lucy house and he waited for her to came back when she open the door closed the door and opened the light she surprised that Natsu already inside and Natsu took the flower in her hand and throw it to the ground and stomped at it..  
Lucy : Natsu , what are you doing ?  
Natsu : doing what i supposed to do when U wake up  
Natsu cornered Lucy and kissed her Lucy want to resist but she couldn't her body won't move and she felt something familiar she thinks...  
Lucy (M) : why is this feelings feel so familiar  
after she say that to her self a piece of her memory is coming back when Natsu release her from his grip Lucy hug Natsu from behind she said ...  
Lucy : please don't leave me Natsu ...  
Natsu : Lucy (shocked) is your memory already back ?  
Lucy : a little piece is already came back  
Natsu : thank goodness you remember some of the past  
Lucy : Natsu please sleep with me for tonight okay !  
Natsu : sure you are my girlfriend right  
after that the both of them sleep in the same bed and in the morning when Lucy awake she look at Natsu Cute face and she wake up and make breakfast for Natsu and herself. Natsu smell the breakfast and run to the table when Lucy pass the breakfast Natsu already starts to eat after Lucy pass the food to Natsu and started to eat . because Natsu finished first Lucy told him to take a bath after both of them ready they go to the guild while holding hand and when they arrived Natsu kicked the door and say ...  
Natsu : hey guys a little piece of Lucy memory is coming back..  
in the guild there are silent for a while then someone said let's party ...  
and after a month after it she realize that something wrong with her stomach she always puke so she thought it's just a sickness so she go to sleep again  
in the guild Natsu is searching for Lucy  
Natsu : guys, do you know where Lucy is ?  
Macao : no, i think Lucy is not arrived at the guild yet  
and then Natsu go out then go to Lucy house when he get there he smelt something new and then going in and then seeing Lucy puke in her toilet  
Natsu : Lucy are you alright ?  
Lucy : Natsu, I'm alright just had a little stomachache  
Natsu : Let's go to the hospital  
Lucy : Why ?  
Natsu : I don't want to lose you again (while carying Lucy and run into the front door)  
Lucy (still blushed) : Thanks Natsu (sleeping in his arm)  
Natsu (M) : I don't want to lose you twice  
when they arrived at the hospital Natsu leave Lucy in waiting room while Natsu go to the administration when the both beeing called to face the doctor Lucy is already beeing checked. then the doctor said that Lucy was pregnant. the both of them say  
Lucy & Natsu : What ?  
Doctor : Omedetou, the both of you are going to be parents  
Natsu carying Lucy again like before but this time the both of them feel nervous and then the silent broke by Natsu...  
Natsu : hey Lucy , let's tell everyone in the guild about this great news  
Lucy still look nervous but she answer ...  
Lucy : okay  
when they go to the guild Natsu still carying Lucy and Lucy is already fall asleep and then Natsu say ...  
Natsu : Guys , soon me and Lucy will have a child  
because Lucy is to tired she sleep and not even awake by the screaming of the whole guild  
Macao : congrats Natsu  
Natsu : thanks a lot, but i need to bring Lucy to the medical room first so she could sleep peacefully  
and then from the back Cana scream ...  
Cana : Let's party  
Everyone agree but Natsu stay inside with Lucy and then the other member of Natsu team is coming to the medical room and say ...  
Wendy, Gray, Erza, Happy, Carla : omedetou Natsu you are going to be a father very soon  
Natsu : arigatou minna  
Lucy : Natsu, what going on outside why is outside so noisy  
Wendy : Omedetou Lucy you're going to be a mother soon  
Lucy : thanks  
Erza : omedetou Lucy  
Gray : yeah  
Happy & Carla : yeah  
Lucy : arigatou minna san  
after 8 month Lucy is starting to think about the name of her baby everyone try but only make Lucy and Natsu crazy so Mira ask ..  
Mira : why don't you name your baby Nalu ?  
Lucy : thats a great idea  
Natsu : yeah thats a good idea  
a month later is time for Lucy to give birth to her baby...  
Lucy : ahh... it hurt  
Natsu : hang on Lucy (while carying her and running to the hospital)  
Every one just following from behind. Natsu scream inside the hospital until the nurse noticed that Lucy is in the critical condition she called the doctor then told Natsu to bring Lucy to the room where the doctor await and then Natsu put Lucy in the bed and get out . after 2 hours screaming and filling pain every thing is over . Lucy and Natsu so happy because they had their first daughter .they name it as Mira sugested Nalu. after that the whole guild is trying to cary Lucy baby but Natsu to over protective so they don't dare Lucy slept there for a while because she still not fully recovered so Lucy and Natsu sleep at the hospital . after getting back to the guild they welcome Nalu, Lucy, and Natsu and had a party but they didn't join the party because they only wanted to spend their time with their family.


	2. Chapter 2

we know that Fairy Tail had academy for teaching magic. Nalu is studying there to increase her magic. the teacher is the older people from the guild Nalu had 2 different kind of magic fire dragon slayer and celestial spirit magic.  
Mira is Nalu home room teacher she said...  
Mira : kids we would have family day event we want you to bring your family here.  
Nalu : really ? (excited)  
Mira : don't forget to make something for your family  
Nalu go back home and very excited to tell her parents about the event. but something happened when Nalu is in front of her house..she heard her papa almost like screaming say...  
Natsu : Lucy... Lucy... are you okay ?  
Lucy : Natsu don't worry i'm fine just a little dizzy and nausea (while puke in the bath room)  
Nalu heard them because Nalu had senses like her father her smile dissapear and change into worried face and then she quickly going in and say...  
Nalu : mama...  
Lucy : it's okay sweet heart ...  
Nalu : no mama you're not okay i heard your conversation with papa  
Natsu : Let's go to the hospital ...  
Nalu nodded and then open the door for her father who is carrying her mother and run as fast as they can to the hospital. after Natsu put Lucy in the waiting room Natsu say...  
Natsu : Nalu please wait here with your mama okay... i will go to the administration first  
Nalu : okay  
after that Natsu go to the administration line and register Lucy so she could be check as fast as possible after done Natsu go to where he left Lucy and Nalu and wait there as well Lucy was sleeping when Natsu carry Lucy. when they were called to have Lucy checked Natsu pick her up and bring her to the checkin room. after beeing checked they got a grat news Lucy was pregnant again and Nalu will have siblings... when they get back ...  
Nalu : papa, next week my school held a family day event and i supposed to bring my family papa and mama will come right ?  
Natsu : of course we will... we will never lose our precious time with our daughter...  
after they arrived at home Natsu lied Lucy to their bed and then say ...  
Natsu : Nalu go take a bath first ... I will make dinner first. we better not awaken mama because she is tired.  
Nalu : okay  
after they done eathing and take a bath all of them go to sleep. of course Nalu in the middle. the next day when Lucy wake up she already smell some food and then she woke up and seeing Natsu and Nalu preparing breakfast and she said...  
Lucy : what are you two doing in the kitchen?  
Natsu : we are making breakfast for you  
Lucy : thats rare ?  
Natsu : of course because we will had a new family member !  
Lucy : what do you mean by that ?  
Natsu : you're pregnant Lucy and we will soon had a new family member !  
Lucy still shocked hearing that news because she still couldn't believe it because she still had so many thing to access to her brain she fainted. Natsu scream...  
Natsu : Lucy... (while catching Lucy)  
after eating her breakfast she said to her papa...  
Nalu : papa i'm going to go to school now  
Natsu : bye becarefull okay don't forget to tell everyone at the guild about this  
Nalu nodded and go to school.  
Natsu is waiting Lucy to wake up again.  
Nalu is still very happy because she will had a siblings untill he spaced out in the class room and Mira ask...  
Mira : Nalu why are you spacing out like that?  
Nalu : actually soon i will have a sibling oh that good for you dear ...  
but everyday she felt that she beeing forgeted little by little and then she didn't realize (at home) that she scream and tearing up.  
Nalu : are you going to forget me after our new family member were born ? (while running to the door and get out)  
Lucy : Nalu... ugh... (she feel pain in her stomach)  
Natsu : Lucy, let me handle her just stay here and rest okay !  
Lucy : thanks Natsu (she sit at the bed and let Natsu handle her)  
Lucy (M) : are they going to be okay ?  
in the end Natsu find Nalu and say...  
Natsu : Nalu why are you running away ?  
Nalu : I know that you will never understand my feelings  
Natsu : what do you mean ?  
Nalu : I know that everyone will forget me if the baby is born !  
Natsu (hug Nalu) : no one will forget about you  
Nalu (crying) : really ?  
Natsu : no one will ever forget you  
Nalu : sorry about before  
Natsu : sorry for what ?  
Nalu : screaming at papa and mama  
Natsu : it's okay now let's go home  
Nalu : okay  
when they arrived at home nalu said to her mama...  
Nalu : mama i'm sorry ...  
Lucy : it's okay sweetheart i forgive 's go to sleep now  
Nalu nodded and the next day Natsu awake faster and remember that day was the time that the event will be held and then he awaken Lucy and Nalu and getting ready. when they getting ready suddenly Lucy stomach is hurting so Natsu said ...  
Natsu : sorry Nalu we couldn't go with you today next year we will go with you  
Nalu : it's okay but promise ?  
Natsu : promise  
Nalu go with a little sad face because he couldn't spent the time with her parents but she still happy that she will have a sibling soon. it's already 9 months from the event and it's time for Lucy to gave birth to her child and like before Natsu go to the hospital in such a worry and after some hours screaming and feeling pain the baby finally born Nalu and Natsu were happy that they had a new member but not long after the baby born Lucy starting to lose control of her self the doctor tried their best but it didn't work until  
Natsu and Nalu cry after that suddenly Lucy stop breathing but the both of them don't want to believe it they cry until they fall to sleep suddenly Lucy started breathing again and Natsu wake up and cry with happiness and they back together they named their doughter Nashi and they lived together with happiness


	3. Chapter 3

it's already 2 year since Nashi was born. she was a very playfull girl and afetr her third birthday she was happy because she will have a little brother. Natsu and Lucy didn't need to go to the doctor this time because they already 2 times feeling that intensity. Nalu and Nashi was happy because they will had a little brother of course Natsu and Lucy were happy, Until that moment arrived...

Nashi : mama, papa help me ...

Lucy heard Nashi scream Natsu hear it to. Lucy run as fast as she can to Nashi place while bearing the pain in her she arrived she seen Nashi stuck in the tree with a snake in one of it branch . Lucy fastly take action and don't remember about the baby in her stomach. she were fastly catch Nashi but she were bitten by the poison snake when Natsu arrived Lucy blood dripping to the ground there are lot's of people there and Natsu scream ...

Natsu : Lucy, are you okay ? hang on !

Lucy : Na- Natsu ...

her eyes suddenly go blury and almost fell but she get a grip of her self and hold on the branch tighter. Natsu go through the crowd and catches Lucy when she fell and she was fainted. Nashi go down from Lucy grip and then Nashi say ...

Nashi : papa is mama going to be okay ?

Natsu (worried) : Nashi please tell your sister about this and say to her teacher that your sister need to go home right now. after that go to the hospital okay !?

Nashi : okay (running towards her sister school)

Natsu : becarefull sweat heart (running towards the hospital)

when Natsu arrived at the hospital a nurse saw Lucy in Natsu arm the nurse go to Natsu and say...

Nurse : follow me this girl need a fast treatment ...

Natsu just nodded and follow her

the nurse go to the administration and say...

Nurse : cut the line! this girl is in a critical condition

administration : get her to the doctor room, I'm going to call the doctor and tell him

Nurse : okay, now let's go to the doctor room

the nurse show Natsu the way to the doctor room. after Natsu arrived the doctor quickly open the door for Natsu to cary Lucy in Natsu put Lucy on the bed until the doctor done checking Lucy and clean the poison in her body. when the doctor is done Nalu and Nashi arrived and hear Natsu question...

Natsu : doctor how is Lucy condition ?

doctor : she is save . but sorry to say this her baby is already dead (no smile or expresions)

Natsu started crying... when the doctor answer Nastu question Lucy is already fully awake and hear it she started to cry without any sound Nalu and Nashi is started to cry to. and both of them go in the doctor room and scream...

Nalu & Nashi : mama...

Lucy : it's okay sweet heart i'm okay...

Nashi : but because of me the baby is dead ...

Natsu going in and say...

Natsu : Lucy ...

when Lucy see him he started to cry again.. Natsu go near Lucy ... Lucy burried her face on Natsu scarf and started crying again... Natsu pat her shoulder and say...

Natsu : it's okay we would have a new member of our family soon ...

because Lucy is not fully recovered Lucy is caryied by Natsu . Nalu and Nashi were walking beside him. Lucy fall asleep in Natsu arm. Natsu try not to awakened Lucy so she could they arrived at home Nalu open the door and Natsu say ...

Natsu : thanks sweet heart

Nalu just nodded because she still sad and try not to cry. after Natsu laid Lucy down on their bed after Natsu done he started cooking dinner. before Nalu and Nashi eat Natsu tell them to take a bath first. after all of them done they eat . they eat in silence untill Natsu say...

Natsu : what do you girls want to eat tomorrow ?

Nashi & Nalu : pancake (with a sad face)

Natsu : cheer up girls. mama will be sad if she saw your face !

in her bed Lucy was sitting in her bed and trying to stand up but ended up hurting herself. Natsu hear the sound when Lucy fall from her bedhe left the dinning room and go to the bed room. he saw Lucy trying to get up Natsu helped Lucy to stand up and bring her to the dinning room.

Nalu & Nashi : mama...

Lucy : sorry for making all of you worried..

Natsu : okay then, let's eat

everyone nodded and they eat with piece in their heart and mind. after they done eatting their dinner Natsu helped Lucy to walk back to their room. before that Lucy said...

Lucy : good night girls (smiling)

Nalu & Nashi : good night mama, good night papa

Natsu : good night

and then they go to each other bed room and sleep peacefully


	4. Chapter 4

3 month after that day Lucy is back to the state that her family wanted. she was pregnant once more. because they don't want anything happened to their new family member so almost all the time they spend it inside their house. but they were happy because soon enough they will had a new family member in their family. one day they go to the guild to see their friend . Lucy had been pregnant for 5 month they were very excited and then Natsu realize that the guild was pretty dangerous when he see a barrel hit Erza head. after that they go back home and then Nashi ask ...

Nashi : Mama...

Lucy : yes, sweet heart...

Nashi : when little brother will be born?

Lucy : patient sweet heart soon your brother will born

after 3 month is time to gave birth. but this time they were already at the hospital. after sometime Lucy screaming and feeling pain the baby is born. when the process of birth is over all of them go in and worried about Lucy because this time the process was longer than usual. but Lucy is calm because the baby is already born. when Lucy carried her third baby she think about his name and one name appear on Lucy mind and then Lucy ask Natsu...

Lucy : Natsu ...

Natsu : is there anything wrong honey ?

Lucy : why don't we name our son Takuya ?

Natsu : that's a great idea honey !

After that, Nalu and Nashi were very happy that now they had a little brother. The next day is time for Nalu to go to school. She go to shool with happy face. After a week Lucy go back home they rest and go sleep. The next day they were going to go to the guild and in the guild is having a party for Takuya birth. Lucy and Natsu surprised when seeing Nalu and Nashi in the guild. Lucy ask…

Lucy ; What are both you doing here ?

Nalu ; when we left home we was going to the guild and tell them that Mama and Papa is going to the guild today. I don't know why but suddenly they decorated the hall to became a party hall!

Lucy : (giggles)maybe you don't know sweet heart … But the guild is always like this...

There were a little silence there untill being broke when Lucy and Nalu heard Gray voice…

Gray ; Nastu, let's battle…

Natsu : Okay, but don't cry if I beat you

Gray ; I was the one who should say it, stupid!

Natsu : what did you just call me Icee boy ?

Gray : So what Flame Brain ?

Nalu asked in Surprized and confused…

Nalu : mama, did papa always battle wit uncle Gray before I born ?

Lucy : yes he is… I never told you about it because I think that he already stop fighting with your uncle …

Nalu : is that so …. Who win ?

Lucy : actually, your uncle win the most of their battle

Nalu : Why ? I thought papa was stronger than uncle Gray !

Lucy was about to start explain why Gray wins the battle, but Natsu said …..

Natsu : Nalu, actually I'm the one who win most of the batte but your uncle just don't want to take the lose

Gray : what do you mean by that you idiot ! I was the one who win most of the time !

Natsu : no, I'm the one who win most of the time…..

They were starting to fight again but the damage is worse then before…..

Nalu : mama, actually who is the one who win most of the time ?

Before Lucy could say anything …..

Natsu : Nalu I already said I'm the one who win most of the time

Gray : no, I am

Lucy was angry at them. With a glare Lucy paralyzed Natsu and Gray. Both of them scared….. like they just seen Erza twin sister…. And then Lucy go to Nalu and say …

Lucy : Nalu your papa is stronger than uncle Gray when he want to protect his family …..but he was weaker then uncle Gray when they fight without magic

Nalu : is that so ?

Lucy : yup (facing Natsu and Gray with angry face ) and don't try to deny it

Natsu & Gray : yes Ma'am (scared)

When Lucy was talking to Wendy and Levy Natsu whispered Nalu…

Natsu (whispering) : Nalu if you want to see who win let's go outside

Lucy noticed his whispered by try not to be suspicious

And then Nalu nodded and go outside with his papa and uncle Gray but she became very disappointed to his father because he lose and fainted after seeing that she back to her mother side and say ….

Nalu : mama now I know what you're talking about

Lucy : you believe me after seeing it your self didn't you ?

Nalu : how did mama know ?

Lucy : of course I know I hear what your father whispered to you

Nalu : how could mama hear him ?

Lucy : I tell you later okay !

Nalu still confused but she still happy that she could spend her time with her family … and it's already time to go home and all of them go home with happy smile in their face except Natsu that being beaten up by Gray …..


End file.
